Who Else Could Survive A Apocalypse?
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: Anybody could survive the zombie apocalypse, cops, kids, rednecks and Pizza deliver guy and a druggie so who else could survive it? Rick's group are in for a surprise when they come across a small farm home that belong to a woman and her dogs. Starts after Hershal's farm is taken over. Daryl/OC, chapter 1 is short but the other's with be longer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yep, a new story. This i had quickly written down once i had watched Season 1 and had just forgotten about it and now i decided to post it up because i don't want to wait until my other Stories are done just to find out someone else had done the Idea, so i'm posting it now. The updates might be late because i haven't watched it for awhile, been busy and don't own it on Dvd so i'm trying to get the characters down right from my memories so if they sound OFC, my bad.**

**Rated T till further notice.**

**I do not own any walking dead character but maybe i can buy Daryl, lol.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction.**

* * *

_Anybody could survive the zombie apocalypse, cops, kids, rednecks and Pizza deliver guy and a druggie so who else could survive it?_

#

The woods that surrounded Atlanta were silent apart from the groups of walkers that stumbled around growling, hunting for food. Laying on its stomach watching three of the walkers stumbling towards the city was a pitch black husky baring its sharp gleaming white teeth at them.

It waited patiently before it continued on with its small hunt. The husky managed to capture to rabbits that were at the moment hanging from its mouth with blood dripping down its dead body. Once it was satisfied with its catch it quietly walked back, hiding in the bush whenever walkers were close, hiding the blood of the animal with its own body.

The black husky slowly trotted towards the large fence that surrounded a small little farm house where there were five other dogs on the other side of the fence. The grey and white husky that was closest to the fence quickly spotted the black husky before it let two barks into the air causing the other four dogs to jump to their paws.

The front door to the old farm house opened. A woman stepped out, had fair pale skin, her eyes covered by a thick pair of glasses with dark brown hair pulled into a tight pony tail, her lips dry but a light pink colour and she was wearing a pair of knee high shorts and a loose blue jumper.

She slowly walked down the few steps letting her bare feet slid into the cool grass before she headed towards a small part of the fence that had two bells attached to the bar. She quietly ran her hands over the fence before her finger tips felt the cold bells in her hand until she lifted them up pulled the small fence open so the dog could pass through, it quickly joined the other five dogs.

The grey and white husky turned to face the woman who still kept the small gate opened, quickly trotting up to her side, it rubbed its head against her leg to let her know she could close it. She dropped the bells, closing the small little gate before turning to face the house. The black husky turned back to the woman before carrying the dead animals that were still hanging in its mouth towards her. Feeling the air around her and the sounds of the pair of paws hitting the ground, she held out her hand.

Pushing it's snout against her hand, closing its eyes as her hand tighten in the dog fur before she gentle patted its head before she moved her hand passed the snout feeling the dead animal hanging. The dog dropped the animal into the woman hand licking it teeth clean.

The woman quietly returned back to the house followed by five of the dogs. The grey and white one lay outside on the porch staying into the woods on its stomach.

That was how the days went for the unknown woman but everything was going to change for her, she just didn't know it.

* * *

**A/N There's my character, you find out her name soon. Read &amp; Review. I'm also opened to Idea's for any of my Fics. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, So I haven't had time to properly check through this chapter but I hope you enjoy it and I apologies if the characters are slightly how of character, I haven't been able to watch season 2 again to help with the character's but I tried my best based on my memory which is in fact shit.**

Anyway thank you to the people that Favorited, followed and reviews.

**Chanel:** Well they finally meet up with them in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your review.

**Mmeggy999: **Well I'm ecstatic that you love the first chapter already and I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for your review.

** .1884: **Done and complete, lol. Thank you for your update.

**Don't forget to update please, I enjoy reading them and finding out how you like my character.**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Rick, Shane and Daryl were currently hunting for food for their group. They had currently been run of Hershel's farm when the walkers had attacked and they had lost Carol, Andrea and one of Hershel's people. What was left of the group were staving and tired, they had yet to found a place they could stay a night without worrying about the walkers finding them.

Daryl was taking the lead, which pissed of Shane but he would wait until they return back to the group before bringing it up to Rick as he quietly followed Daryl silent steps. Rustling of leaves caused them to freeze in place, Daryl pointing his crossbow at where the noise was coming from.

They were all holding their breaths waiting for a walker to come stumbling out but they had not been expecting a large grey and white dog to pounce out catching a squirrel between its teeth. A loud snap echoing around the woods, the breaking of the animal's neck. It seemed to finally scent them out because it lifted up its head with the squirrel hanging from its jaw.

Bright blue eyes looked up to them but its left side had a scar that cut through its eye but the blue was still seeing able. They waited silently as Daryl slowly turned his crossbow towards the dogs body but before he could take the shot, it quickly trotted back into the woods.

Shane turned to face Rick, wondering what they were going to do but Rick was already following after Daryl who had silently begun to track the dogs paw print. Daryl could spot the tail of the dog as it ducked between bushes and dogging walkers. It was smarter than Daryl thought as he had to quickly duck behind trees and stumps when there were groups of walkers.

Rick and Shane quietly followed Daryl's example. It felt like ages they were following and hiding when they came towards a clearing. Daryl hid his body behind a bolder while Shane and Rick hid behind some trees.

They all silently watched as a young woman walked towards the gate where the dog was waiting patiently, they couldn't see how she opened it but there was a small gap, enough for the dog to pass through. Daryl looked on with confusion as the woman continued to stand there with the gate open until the same dog they had been following walked up to her, rubbing it's head against her leg. They watched as the gate shut before she took the squirrels from the mutt's mouth.

Daryl watched as five of the dogs followed behind the woman but the smallest one out of them laid down on the porch staring of into the woods. Daryl turned to face Rick and Shane, silently asking what they should do.

Shane and Daryl watched as different emotions appeared on Rick's face, they were waiting for his decision on what they should do.

"Rick, we should get the other and bring them here. There's a house with a large fence around it. We would be safe; Lori and Carl will be safe and the baby." Shane could never understand why Rick always found it hard to make decisions. If it's safe enough to keep the walkers away then they needed the place for Lori and Carl as well as the child that was on it's way.

"It's not our home. The woman lives here, Shane. We can't just barge into her home. It might be the end of the world but we are not going to push a woman out of her house." Rick was glaring at Shane now, his hands tightening on his gun. Everyone knew Shane was slowly losing his mind and becoming more dangerous and it all based on Lori and Carl.

Daryl who kept his eyes on the house silently watched as the dogs ears twitched before it was on all four paws staring into their direction. He raised a hand into the air catching the two cops attention.

"Be quiet an shut the fuck up!" He could feel Shane eyes glaring down at his figure but they all turned to face the house where the dog was still staring in their direction. They all held their breaths as a loud bark echoed around them, watching as the other five dogs quickly joined the other on the front porch staring in their direction.

Rick tapped Shane and Daryl on their shoulder pointing back in the direction they came from. Walking for a couple of minutes before they all pause with Daryl and Shane staring at Rick.

"I say we go back and tomorrow morning if one of the dogs are out we follow it back here and I'll confront the woman and ask her to let us stay for a couple of days and if she doesn't allow it then I ask her if she knows another farm that is safe." Daryl shrugged his shoulders. Rick turns his eyes on his ex-best friend who was glaring. "You will listen to me Shane and I will do the speaking. We take a vote with the other once we get back."

* * *

The next morning, the whole group were trudging through the forest with Daryl in the lead as he was able to track the paw prints. Rick was at the back making sure everyone was safe. They had left their vehicles on the side of the road but would return for them if the woman would allow them to stay a couple of days but it all depended on her. For now it was safer to travel on foot.

Once they had returned last night Rick had quickly explained everything to them, about the pets and the woman and they had all voted. The ones against trying to talk to the unknown woman was Shane and Andrea but they were quickly outvoted which Rick could tell did not sit well with his ex-best friend.

It took longer then before as they had to slow down slightly for Lori but it was over an hour that the clearing they had come across appeared and yet again there was a single dog laying in the grass outside the door. Daryl watched silently as the dog's head lift up and turned to them.

This was a much older dog, it's fur turning a slightly grey colour but it's sharp teeth warn them that he still had some fight in him. They continued forward towards the fence as Daryl kept his eyes locked on the dog.

The dog haven spotted the trespasses released three loud barks into the air. The group slowly stopped outside the fence when the dog started to growl, before the sound of paws hitting the ground was heard and then five dogs came charging out from the house before baring their teeth at the group.

Slowly following them was the woman they had spotted the other day. She still worn the glasses but was now wearing a pair of loses black pants with a small white vest, her feet bare once again. Rick kept his eyes on the woman as she slowly and caution took the small steps before her feet landed in the grass. The thing that made them slightly weary was the shotgun in her hands that was aimed at their direction.

She only took two steps before her hands tightened on the gun. Silent's followed for a couple of minutes as Shane quietly brought out his small pistol that he kept in his belt before aiming it at the woman.

"What do you want?" The woman questioned, her voice slightly shocking Rick who had not expected her to speak. She had a slight accent but he couldn't tell where she was from.

"We looking for a place to rest for a couple of days and your's was the first we have seen in awhile" Rick spoke before shooting Shane a sharp look at his gun.

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you" The woman declared but there was no emotion in her voice, and her face was blank not telling Rick anything of what she was feeling.

Rick took a chance as he moved forward but the growling of the dogs caused him to freeze before holding his arms into the air as the woman's gun aimed at him. "Look, I know we a big group but we just need a place to rest. My wife is pregnant and we haven't eaten anything. We can give you a few things, make a deal?"

He had not been expecting a chuckle from her but that was what he got. "You an idiot. You decided to get your wife pregnant in the middle of a Zombie apocalypse? They still have things that are called 'Condoms, they stop women from getting pregnant?" The sarcastic tone was loud and clear as well as the disgust in her voice.

"If I were you, I would just kill the child. There is no sense in brining it into this world. It will be even more of a target to the zombies and I'm not willing to endanger myself and my animals." She declared while moving to take a step back.

"No, you won't!" Rick shouted as he moved towards the gate, it was the only thing from stopping him from moving forward. "We only be here for a few days and then we be gone. We can help around here, keep the walkers away." His tone was desperate, they really needed somewhere to rest.

The woman moved closer towards them but stopped from the old dog let out a bark. "I don't get any zombies here because I don't draw attention to myself. Your group would be better if they spilt up. More of a chance by themselves…"

"We can hunt for you? It be better then sending out a dog to do a man's job." Shane spoke, ignoring the sharp glare Daryl was sending him. He guess it was because the redneck would be doing the hunting and not him.

"You think I let the dog's do the hunting is because I'm a woman?" She chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Do you have weapons?" The question caused confusion to spread through the group as their eyes landed on Shane's gun that was still pointing at the woman and Daryl who was holding his crossbow.

"What? Are you fucking blind?" The disbelief was clear in Shane's voice but he nearly chocked when he watched as the woman slowly pulled of her black glasses to reveal two white eyes.

"Yes. I am in fact fucking blind" The unknown and now blind woman replied.

* * *

**A/N There you have it, don't forget to review.**

**Question: Who is your favorite Walking dead Character? Most of my mates like the Governor in season 3, if I remember correctly. I hated the basted, I'm more of a Dixon Fan.**


	3. author note

**Hey,**

**I've not been able to update any of my stories as my laptop crashed. Now i dont have any computer/laptop to continue my work and worst of all i had many chapter for my stories completed on there and now im currently lost. So i am trying to read them on my mobile and then try and remember on how i wanted the stories to go but it will probably take awhile as i am no good on typing on phone, especially doing long chapter for this. **

**I was thinking that i could redo "Every Creature Has A Way Of Dying" and try and make things bit different, add in some extra parts and clear up all the small little mistake. I was very proud of that. It got 104 reviews, 264 Favoutie and 240 follows. I would like your input if you would like my to redo it, i would still keep the original piece up. Review or PM me anmd you can even give me some surggestion to make it better. #Also looking for a Beta, not sure what they do but i know they help make other people stories better.**

**Thank and Thank you again for everyone that has liked or reviewed my stories.**

**/Hopefully will be able to update other stories soon/**


End file.
